


Always By Your Side

by BENKA79



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Ciri vanished in his arms, a blurry vision of a strange woman that wasn't there, no one was real...Only Jaskier... Taking care of him with loyalty.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my friends! This is another prompt from Tumblr, this time from my friend missjenniferb, she wanted me to fix The Witcher ending, so I did! Hope you like it!

He found her… he found Ciri, Geralt was embracing her, he finally found his destiny.

"Who's Yennefer?" She asked, and the white wolf frowned. How did she know that name.

"How…"

"You still haven't got there, Geralt…" the girl whispered, and vanished in his arms.

Then he wasn't there anymore. He felt heat and herbal scents… his eyes were like glued but even so, he tried hard to open them.

A blurry image in front of him, it was that woman again… "I said I know you…" the Witcher muttered. She put some more of that preparation over his wounds without saying a word, "Are you her?" He questioned again, she was smiling sadly.

"You need to rest… you still haven't got there … but you will, soon. Don't worry." She said, Geralt felt dizzy, and the woman was blurry again. He whined in pain, the huge burn covering his whole body. 

A hand was now over his forehead… and a familiar sweet smell. 

"Come on, Geralt… don't do this to me…"

_ That voice… he knew that voice.  _

The Witcher opened his eyes, and there was Jaskier, by his side.

"Jaskier?"

The bard exhaled relieved, and threw a wet cloth away, "Finally," he said, watching his friend with scolding gaze.

"Why are you here?" Asked Geralt trying to sit on the bed, but Jaskier didn't let him.

"No, laid down, laid down," he pushed him slightly back to his position, Geralt stared at him in awe. The bard sighed exhausted, "I know we didn't part friends, and I'm still very mad at you," Jaskier pointed at him with one finger, "but I couldn't let you die…"

Geralt blinked, he recalled the last time they saw each other, and pursed his lips.

Jaskier cocked his head, "Are you feeling better?, I used a couple of basic medical knowledge…" the bard huffed a timid laugh, and dropped his eyes to the herbal mess that was his lap.

"Thank you," said Geralt, he cleared his throat, "You know I didn't…"

"Oh, I know…" smiled Jaskier, with so much tender, that made Geralt turning muted again.

"How did you find me?" Asked the white wolf. Jaskier scowled confused.

"Are you serious? You found  _ me _ ." The bard answered. The Witcher narrowed his eyes with beflement, "Maybe because you were feverish you don't remember, but… you entered on that tavern, panting and shaky, grabbed my lute, and watching me in the eyes you just repeated once and once and again…  _ 'I still haven't got there, I still haven't got there' _ ," Jaskier straightened in his place, and raising his chin, he continued, "So, tell me Geralt… have you got there now?"

The Witcher fixed his eyes with his friend, and a warm feeling filled his chest, that blue, loyal gaze, staring back at him… it felt like home… so he said quietly...

" _ Yes… _ "


End file.
